Smooth Criminal
by Adventurelife
Summary: Every great story has a beginning. What was Docs? How did Smokey and Doc meet? Why did they become so close? Here's a preview into the life of a racing legend and his mentor.
1. Chapter 1

Smokey wasn't expecting to find the door of his garage open. The lock was scratched and something clattered inside. He frowned to himself and slipped inside. His tire found a stray crowbar and he rolled forward slowly. He was sure that he'd locked up the night before. There had been rumors of a gang draining oil and gas supplies from different gas stations and garages in the county. He felt his timing belt skip. The mechanic wasn't one to be afraid of anything... but it was untelling what was waiting for him in the darkness of the garage.

With the recent oil strikes he couldn't afford to have someone draining the supplies he kept in his personal stock. He made sure his lights were off before he rolled further.

 _Whooosh!_

Smokey spun in a circle as something whizzed past him and into a different shadow.

"What in the name of wheels...?" He whispered under his breath. Ever so carefully he drove forward.

 _Swish!_

"Who's there? If you come out now I won't call the sheriff." Smokey was done with the game of hide and seek.

The sound of clunking filled the air. Smokey cringed. That engine sounded painful. He drove towards the sound.

 _BANG!_

A hubcap rolled out of the shadows and hit Smokey in between the eyes. He blinked and reached for the light-switch on the wall.

There next to Smokey's oil cans sat a young looking car... couldn't be older than a year. Smokey paused... he needed to call his dad.

When the phone rang at 7 in the morning, Ezra Hudson knew something was wrong. He answered the phone to find that Smokey needed him.

His son had found something in the garage, their garage. He smiled thinly as he hit the road. It had been his son's dream even as just a tiny truck to have a garage of his own. So Ezra had bought one and hadn't told his son that one day it would all be his. He let his young son believe that the name _Smokey's Garage_ was just a father indulging his son. He was making Smokey earn it. Ever since the day he could help, he'd show up at the garage to work beside him.

Ezra locked up the house and hurried to see what was troubling his son. He pulled to a halt outside the garage doors. Smokey hadn't opened up for business yet. His engine shuddered, something was definitely wrong.

"Smoke?"

"Dad." His son's voice was calm, but there was a question hidden in it.

He opened the door and drove inside. The older car blinked in confusion as he saw Smokey stalled next to an infant car.

"What in the name of oil spills?"

"Shh... He just fell asleep."

"Where'd you find him?" Ezra rolled forward to take a closer look at the dark blue car. The tires were impossibly tiny and he felt himself choking up. The little thing was dusted with mud and tar, he looked exhausted.

"Caught him trying to get some oil." Smokey's voice was rough.

"Looks like a new model... he's from the Hudson family. Same as us."

"What do we do Pa?"

"Well. We keep an eye on him. Wait to see if someone comes lookin for him."

"He didn't have a name. Can I name him?" Smokey let a small grin escape his grill.

"I don't see why not."

"I'll ask him about Paul. Paul Hudson sounds good... right?"

"Sure does son..." Ezra smiled. "Sure does."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note: A long overdue update! Hope y'all enjoy, thanks for your patience!_

Ezra found the little car had already wrapped him around his tires. He was gruff and it wasn't in his nature to melt so easily, but he resigned himself. Between him and Smokey they were able to check over the newly dubbed _Paul's_ engine. It was a little worse for wear, but that was because someone hadn't thought to give the little one the correct amount of oil. Or the correct kind for that matter. They'd tried to feed him the adult version. Ezra grumbled to himself about the stupidity of some cars as he rummaged around the garage.

"Here it is Smoke. Seems like I have a case of oil. Just the right type for someone so young." He grunted as he shifted the box out of its corner.

"Why do you even have that?" Smokey came over to lend his father a tire.

"Never know when you might have a young car around."

Ezra glanced at the sleeping infant car and shook his hood. The little Hudson Hornet needed a good car wash and his hubcaps tightened up...maybe an engine tuneup. Just to make sure. He paused in his tracks, he was already feeling protective of the sleeping car. It had been a long time since he'd had a small car under tire around the house. With a smile he decided that it wouldn't be a bad thing. Everyone could deal with a little shakeup every now and then.

He woke with a start, the sound of a little engine shuddering making him nearly put himself into reverse. Something smacked his grill, he looked down only to have two big blue eyes staring up at him. His engine skipped… Paul had to be one of the cutest little cars he'd seen in a long time. He lowered his suspension to greet the child on his level.

"How are you son?" Ezra questioned with a slight smile.

The little car looked up at him innocently. A low rumble made the dark blue hornet giggle.

"I guess you're hungry?" He questioned again. It was just him and Paul, Smokey had stayed all night, but with the morning light he'd slipped off to school.

"Uh-huh."

"Alright." He rummaged around until he found one of the oil cans from the night before. He popped the top and offered it to the tiny car.

Eagerly Paul scooted with his tires and began sipping on it hungrily. The Hudson Super Six 1919, chuckled but gently took it away.

"Slow. I'm not going to take it away."

"Pwomise?" The skeptical look on the car's face made Ezra want to laugh.

"I promise." He nudged the can. The older car watched as the can was drained steadily. Without warning he found his tire full of a little car snuggling him. He stiffened. It had been a long time since he'd looked after a baby car. Within moments he heard a soft rumbling coming from the child. He was asleep, Ezra smiled. It couldn't be too bad to care for a little car. His eyes grew heavy and he too fell into a peaceful slumber.

That's how Smokey found them after school. His father had a tire protectively on the little Hudson Hornet. Smokey wished he had a camera. Quietly he shuffled over to the toolbox, this was the perfect opportunity to mess with some tools. His tire was nearly on the tools when his engine nearly stopped.

"Don't even think about it, Smoke."

Smokey whirled around in surprise, his father's eyes were closed tightly. A smug smile touched his father's grill.

"Don't do that to me!" Smokey could feel his engine going a hundred miles a minute.

"Don't go pilfering in my tools." Ezra's grey eyes snapped open. Laughter filled the room.

"Ok, next time I'll ask." He glanced at the still sleeping car. "How is he?"

"He's good. I fed him a can of infant oil, then he fell back asleep."

"And you fell asleep."

"He didn't want to be alone." He shot his son a narrowed look. His gruff nature was going to take a beating around Paul.

"He's already got you wrapped around his tires!" Smokey practically crowed. "I knew it!"

"Don't go spreading that around."

"Everyone will know soon enough!"

"You're gonna give me an engine ache." Ezra laughed slightly. He loved seeing his son happy, even if it was at his expense.

"So… Can we take him home so Ma can see him. She's gonna love him!"

"Marg! Shoo... " Ezra's eyes went wide. "She's going to kill us!" He'd forgotten to tell her about the newest development...He'd even forgotten to call home and he'd stayed all night at the garage.

"You're eating leftovers." Smokey smirked.

"You better go before I tan your bumper."

"I'm leaving before Ma shows up." Smokey shot towards the garage door. The door flung open narrowly missing a green 1929 Hudson Model L Sedan. "Sorry, Ma!"

"Smokey James Hudson!" The female car scolded, her blue eyes snapping. "He's going to be the death of me.

"Hello, Margie…" Ezra gulped as he was faced with his wife.

"Don't hello, Margie, me." She drove forward. "Ezra Levi Hudson. You're in big trouble."

Ezra gulped again, it was going to be a long evening.


End file.
